


Home Sweet Home

by amuk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Home, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s chaotic and messy but it is home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

Liz whirls around as soon as she hears the sound of feet and feels the rushing air move past her. He’s here, somewhere, but it’s hard to figure out where. He moves too fast, not staying at a spot for more than a moment.

 

He’s also dangerously good at escaping them.

 

“We should get ready,” she says as she turns back to Patty and Kidd.

 

As expected, they aren’t listening to her—Kidd is curled up on the floor at the sight of the houses near him and Patty is busy chasing a butterfly.

 

“Please be serious, just this once!” She is trying to be nice, to not yell at them, but the temptation is too much and she starts shouting. “Get off the floor, already! And Patty, _that is leading to a cliff!_ ”

 

And, just as expected, they don’t listen to her. Kidd remains curled up, almost comatose, with his fingers twitching. She can see his hand slowly crawling to his other weapons—the ones he brings for just this sort of emergency—and can tell he’s planning on blowing up the buildings.

 

Patty’s butterfly, luckily, ends up turning away from the cliff before Patty attempts to fly. She’s still meandering around the street, occasionally getting distracted at the rocks on the ground and the flowers in the garden.

 

Neither of them are helping her with their target. At this rate, they’re liable to get killed.

 

“He’s surrounding us,” she tries once more, “And he might…” Talk smart. “He might make this place even less symmetrical.”

 

“I…” Kidd rasps, regaining control of his body, “It’s…not possible…to do…that.” He gets up all the same, slowly but getting quicker as he moves.

 

Patty wanders a little closer, surprised at the Kidd’s movements.

 

“He’s here!” Liz yells as she narrowly dodges a knife. Patty flops to the ground and Kidd gasps at the fact that there’s only one knife. A little more serious, Kidd calls on them to transform as he starts running. She just hopes he has a plan as she transforms immediately.

 

They aren’t the most reliable of partners, Liz reflects as they fight, but there really is no one else she’d rather work with.

 

-x-

 

Kidd waits as Liz and Patty both take a soul. They’re not eating at the same time—Liz is starting before Patty and Patty is eating faster.

 

They’re not dressed exactly the same this time either. Liz’s hat is slightly torn on one side ( _only_ one side) while Patty has all sorts of fringes of unequal length on her pants.

 

They aren’t even the same distance away from him, with Liz further by a metre to his far right and Patty on his immediate left.

 

It annoys him.

 

“Patty, eat slower! Liz, move closer. Now!” He waves his hands in a frustrated manner. They aren’t complying fast enough. “And, Liz, make another hole in that hat.”

 

“What?” She takes off her hat, inspecting it and finding a small hole on the side. “Why do I need to ruin this hat even more?”

 

“Because it’s not _symmetrical_.” He stresses on the last word, hopefully they will get it this time.

 

Kidd doubts it though. Maybe he should have surgery done on Liz so her chest is more like Patty’s. Her face too, while they’re at it, because it really throws off their entrance.

 

As he contemplates whether or not it would be illegal to get Patty’s legs to grow longer or to cut Liz’s so she’s shorter, he notices yet another problem they are having.

 

It’s enough to drive him mad, with all this asymmetrical-ness going on.

 

“I’m not destroying a hat when I can fix it at home.” Seeing him about to protest, she hurriedly continues. “I’ll make a patch the same colour.”

 

“Home!” Patty sings, signaling she’s done and Liz nods.

 

“Go ahead of me,” Kidd offers, wanting to watch how they walked. Their strides are different lengths and Liz favours her left foot too much.

 

“Liz, use your right leg more.”

 

“Wha—oh, for crying out loud,” she grumbles as she realizes what he meant. “There, happy now?”

 

“It’s better. Except now your too far to the left.”

 

“…”

 

When they get home, tired and sweaty, Liz and Patty collapse onto his couches. They’re on different sides, their arms and legs sprawled all over. It’s not evenly done, though, and he almost calls them on it.

 

Then he sees their sleepy expressions and for some reason, it looks just natural to have this messy sight in front of him.

 

(He’ll give them a few more minutes, Kidd decides, before he yells at them. Because, in the end, it is just not natural to have something so unsymmetrical.)

 

-x-

 

Patty is happiest when she is home. There is always something to do, whether it is to eat or sleep or dance around as Kidd tries to destroy the house again.

 

She finds it really fun when he tries to destroy the house. Sometimes he uses her to do it and she gets swung around here and there. It’s better than any ride. Other times he just randomly destroys things and it’s a game to figure out what he will target next.

 

“Don’t, Patty!” Liz shrieks, running toward her. Perhaps this is a game, where Liz is it. She continues to do what she’s doing, except faster, because Liz is getting closer and the game might stop then.

 

“No!”

 

The roof collapses around them by the time Liz catches her. “The sun!” Patty smiles as she looks up at the sky. “The sun!”

 

“…” Liz grumbles, annoyed.

 

“I’m hungry,” Patty announces, looking for the stairs.

 

“…I’ll lead you to the kitchen. Just don’t move yourself.” 

 

Kidd appears at the head of the stairs and Liz groans.

 

“You…you…”

 

“Not now, Kidd.”

 

“Transform! I need to destroy the other half of the roof.”

 

“No, Kidd! And Patty, don’t listen to him.”

 

Patty smiles as Kidd tries to get something else to destroy the house and Liz tries to stop him.

 

Patty loves it the most when Kidd turns a blind eye to how unsymmetrical they are, even if it’s only for a few minutes, and Liz tries to act annoyed but really doesn’t mind.

 

Patty thinks the best part of being home is coming back with Kidd and Liz.


End file.
